


Breakfast Heroes

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver wakes up to find the bed empty, wondering where his love is. Making his way out of bedroom he finds voices coming from the kitchen. Surprised what he finds...





	Breakfast Heroes

Oliver rolled over, he reached over to grab on to the beautiful blond beside him. His eyes opened as there was nothing but cold air. He patted down on the green checkered sheet, frowning as sat up looking over at the empty space where she would be laying.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed when he heard muffled voices coming from down the hall in the kitchen. Picking up the t-shirt that was lying beside the bed and tossing the shirt over his head. It’s been a few weeks since he gave the apartment key to Felicity, it was going okay so far. Last night was the first night Felicity spent the night, as long as it was okay with William first. When his son said it was fine, Oliver was over joyed. 

Sliding the door open quietly, he could hear William talking about some Injustice game he was currently playing. William and he played it a few times, every time they would play William would play The Flash and Oliver was the Green Arrow which always made him smile even though he wasn’t that hero anymore.

“Oliver doesn’t even know how to play the game. He just presses the same button over and over.” William said as he could hear Felicity giggling.

“Yeah, he isn’t that great at any games video games. Trust me, he can’t even race a Mario cart properly.” He could hear the both of them laughing. Oliver heart swelled knowing that two of them were getting along so well.

Suddenly a smell hit his nose, ‘Oh no, is Felicity’s cooking.’ He rounded the corner quickly and saw Felicity pouring something from a pot in to a couple of bowls.

“What’s going on in here?” Oliver asked from the arch way, he leaned against the wall watching Felicity stop dead with the pot in her hands.

Felicity looked up and smiled at him, her eyes lit up when she saw him standing there. Making his heart skip a beat with the look she was giving him.

“Well felicity decided to make breakfast,” William said as turned in his chair. “She wanted to let you sleep,” he gave him a smirk. He knows that smirk all to well. It’s the same one that he had at that age that would always get him into trouble.

Oliver walked over to look at what was in the bowls. “Oatmeal,” he looked up his son and his love.

“What, I followed the package exactly. It should be fine.” She looked up and smiled. “It looks fine to me.” She smells the bowl and nodding to herself.

Oliver bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, it looks way better then the eggs.” Felicity gave him a dirty look as she looked up at him.

He turned around laughing to himself as he reached for a cup to pour himself some coffee. Oliver turned back around and saw Felicity reached over to set the bowl in front of William. This is the second time in 7 months William fully smiled, a genuine smile. Only this woman would bring out a smile like that.

“Did you want some?” Felicity touched his arm, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the bowl and then his love.

“Sure,” he smiled as he looked at his son. His son nodded as he took a spoon full of Oatmeal in his mouth. He grabbed Felicity’s spoon and took a spoon full. Slipping it into his mouth, “Wow, this is fantastic.”

“See. I can cook something.” Felicity smiled. “Plus, I practiced at home before today.” She mumbled under her breath, but he caught it.

“It’s good, Felicity. Thanks for making breakfast,” William said as he laid his spoon on the placemat.

“Yay, I’m happy it’s good.” Felicity pumped her arm in the air. “Now finish breakfast, then we can play some Injustice 2. I have a surprise for you, I maybe have done some upgrading…” He went over and wrapped his arm his Felicity. “What did you do?” he whispered in to her ear.

“Nothing just added a few new details and some Legends. He needs more options and people we know,” She looks up and winks at him.

Oliver looked over and saw his son was finishing his breakfast. “Ready Felicity?” William smiled.

“Go,” Oliver said as he gathered up William’s bowl and smiled at Felicity while he also grabbed Felicity’s half eating bowl. Felicity walked into the living room, sitting down   
beside William with her legs crossed. Picking up the other controller, “Who did you pick, William?”

“The Flash,” Felicity looked up at the screen. It was still Barry’s suit from last year, she laughed to herself. Felicity pressed a couple buttons as the characters started to roll though.

“Wait a minute,” William said. “These characters wouldn’t here before.”

The screen started to show, White Canary, Atom, even Vibe and Killer Frost.

“I added some more characters to play with,” Felicity smiled down at the boy staring back at her. 

“Cool,” he lowers his voice as he looks over her shoulders at Oliver. “Do we know these people?” William backed away from her a bit to see the look on her face. Felicity smirked and nodded towards the young boy. “Thanks for doing this, so cool.”

“It was easy peasy.”

Oliver stared at the two most important people in is life. The two of them got along so well, he didn’t think this would work out at first. But the three of them, he wanted to make this permanent down the road. But Oliver didn’t want to rush things, so Oliver just stood there with his coffee in hand and watched the two of them play video games.


End file.
